pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B2W2020
is a chapter Pokémon Adventures manga. Synopsis White and N enter the Pokémon Dream World through the Light Ball, and find a familiar face: Black. With Ghetsis more powerful than ever, White and Black exit the Light Stone, to attempt to regain the advantage. However, they lose sight of Ghetsis and N, but find some potentially new allies. Chapter Plot White finds herself in a strange space with N. White remembers he actually entered the world of the Dark Stone, which N confirms, but Zekrom is telling him something different. He explains they are in the Pokémon Dream World, a world that Pokémon see when they are asleep. White remembers Fennel speaking about that, and just as she is to continue, she hears someone yelling. She turns around, hearing someone swearing that they didn't manage to get to the Dark Stone in time before it got absorbed. The person grits his teeth, for he and Reshiram have planned to get absorbed by Kyurem, to attack it from the inside. White realizes this guy is Black, who apologizes to the president, since he didn't wish to get her involved in this mess. Still, he is confident that Reshiram will awaken soon, and they will soon be able to exit out of this world. Black turns to N, wondering if he could attack Kyurem from inside, so he and Reshiram could attack Kyurem from outside and rescue N and Zekrom. Suddenly, Black remembers he still owes White a large debt. However, White goes behind him and hugs him, welcoming him back, since she has not seen him for two years, which makes Black blush. Suddenly, the world starts shaking, and the two hear Reshiram's voice that it cannot stop its awakening any longer. Moreover, it shows Black and White that Kyurem has absorbed Zekrom, and transformed into a Black Kyurem. At the Plasma Frigate, Colress is astounded to have seen this transformation. However, he still thinks his cheering is a bit premature, for all could be wasted if they lost control over Kyurem. Colress explains to Ghetsis that now that Kyurem has absorbed Zekrom, its attack is much stronger, and believes they could test in on Undella Town that they are approaching. Black Kyurem emits electricity, and fires Freeze Shock, which turns the entire town and the sea into ice. Colress is astounded by how much power Black Kyurem has, seeing it didn't even need any power from the Plasma Frigate. Zinzolin wakes up, and starts muttering about the Light Stone. Inside that stone, White and Black see the world. The latter asks of N to attack the sphere at a point blank range. Black holds White's hand, and asks of her not to let go, who deeply inside swears she won't ever let go. The two jump, and a flash of light empowers them. Outside, White sees her Vullaby, Barbara, and fears Black fell in the ocean, if not worse. Much to her surprise, she sees Black riding Reshiram, and he is proud to say that he truly has returned. He goes atop Brav to confront Kyurem. White reminds his Brav about the move he and her Barbara have trained for two years ago: the two Flying-type Pokémon fly above Kyurem, then start diving down. Black understands, and has Brav attack Kyurem from behind, while Barbara performs the attack from the front, causing Kyurem to get hit on both sides. Ghetsis comments it was a double time-delayed attack. Black corrects him it is actually a triple one, for Reshiram goes to attack. Suddenly, he and White are ordered not to attack: N is above the Black Kyurem. Reshiram goes to stop, but Kyurem emits Fusion Bolt that electrocutes it. As Reshiram falls down, Black wants to know how N came out. N admits neither he nor Zekrom understand that. He wants to know what Kyurem is feeling, but he cannot, believing it is controlled by a machine. Colress notices that N is able to hear Zekrom, even when fused, and notes that would be a bad thing to them, if they could not control absorfusion, and thinks they could ask his son to leave. N mutters "father", while Ghetsis comments N is not even useful as a shield. He uses his cane to mercilessly drop N off Kyurem. Black yells for N, but a thick fog prevents him from seeing anything. White yells out that she's fine, but they need to be careful. As the fog clears, Black and White do not see anyone present, neither N, nor Ghetsis and Kyurem, nor the ship. Suddenly, White spots some Pokémon on the ground: Keldeo and its masters, as well as Reshiram, and two people - Blake and Whitley. The two descend down, and White recognizes them, as she saw the duo fall from the sky: Dewott Kid and Foongus Girl. Black does not understand what White is saying, so she explains these two are trainers from Pokémon school, as Bianca described it out to her. Black is even more confused, but White shows Blake's Pokédex, as he is a holder like they are. Suddenly, Blake grabs White's arm and turns it around, causing her to wince in pain. Black reacts to this, but ends up bumping into White's head. Blake admits that was rude of him towards White, president of BW Agency, and notes Black is the winner of the Unova League Tournament. White recognizes Blake and Whitley as the trainers of the Pokémon School of Aspertia City. Blake smiles, as they all know each other. He turns to Black, commenting how he miraculously escaped the Light Stone, yet no report was made about it. White is shocked, as there are handful of people that know about her rescue mission. Suddenly, Blake receives a call, and is contacted by Looker, whom White recognizes him as "Lou-karr". Looker tries to know why was Blake discharged as the interpol officer, but Blake simply asks him to refer to the headquarters about that, since he is no longer his superintendent. Blake closes the call, wondering if it was a good idea to tell him his number. White admits her shock that Blake is a police officer, even if he is a kid. Blake confirms this, but points out White is also a child, who started her business. White is annoyed by Blake, who reminds they all came here for one purpose: to stop Team Plasma, and releasing Kyurem. Black confirms this, and he and White pledge their support to Blake, and to figure out what to do. Black and White explain what happened, which made Blake realize he had a tool to control Kyurem's absorfusion. Black is surprised at this strange situation, while White reminds they still have to find the Plasma Frigate. Blake asks Black does he know what needs to be done, which annoys Black, since Blake could've done this already. White tries to calm him down, so Black simply clarifies that he is doing this out of his own accord, not on Black's orders. Thus, Black sends Musha, and has it go atop his head to consume his dreams. Debuts Move *Freeze Shock Gallery Category:Black 2 & White 2 chapters